


马西莫夫危机公关事件

by wumingxiaopengyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute Alpha Wanda, F/F, Nude Photos
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wumingxiaopengyou/pseuds/wumingxiaopengyou
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 4





	马西莫夫危机公关事件

爱马仕专柜销售红A   
x  
高管寡

手滑梗

熨平的衬衫从实木衣架上滑下，顺着手臂的线条来到光滑的肩头。统一的黑色员工西装落在主人身上也显得十分合身。一双巧手在颈间的印花丝巾上来回穿梭，精致的玫瑰结转了转，停在了颈侧。  
在镜子前确认过自己的妆容，Wanda才放心开启一天的工作。

——

“Wanda，有位女士要找你。”

“是Pepper小姐吗？”

“不是，是一位酒红色卷发的女士。”

“我马上来！！！”

正在仓库里找客人要的包包，Wanda立马爬下梯子往外冲。

“Na...😳…Romanoff女士您好。”

“下午好，我的甜心小销售，你现在有空做我的导购吗？”

“当然，您想看我们的新品吗？”

“可以，但是我比较想看你。”

女人朝着Wanda调皮的眨了眨眼。

“I miss my girl friend.”

小销售慌张的向两边看了看，确认了周围没有同事后靠近了一些。

“Nat..我也想你啦，但是上班时间我没办法..🥺🥺🥺”

“那马西莫夫小姐不愿意带我看新品吗？”

“不..不！怎么会呢，这边请。”

作为一名有职业操守的金牌销售员，Wanda在遇见Natasha时，还是会有些乱了阵脚。

两人上个月才刚刚开始正式交往，繁忙的工作让两人见面的时间不多。女人今天便打着购物的名义来看看她的小朋友。

“今晚有空吗？”

女人看着Wanda在柜台前为自己包礼盒的同时问道。

“今晚不行诶...我有一个推不了的团建，我的主管也会来。对不起哦Nat😰 ”

“Fine...”

Natasha撑着下巴无奈的翻了个白眼。看着Wanda把礼盒装进了纸袋里。

“祝您今夜愉快。”

Wanda习惯性的在送客人到门口时说一句礼貌语，然而Natasha可不会放弃每一个调戏她的机会，立马凑到Wanda到耳边。

“可是今晚你没空啊，我的甜心。”

“😳😳😳”

女人总觉得她的甜心不像个年轻人。连接吻都是自己主动，某些观念上更是像个中年老派冰棍，纯洁的样子不禁让Natasha有点无语。

——

“你看到刚才的那个女人了吗？”

“Wanda的客人？”

“客人？包养她的富婆还差不多。她的那些业绩没这种女人撑着能做到吗？”

“就是，还不是靠着那张小脸，看着人畜无害的，谁知道背地里怎么样。”

“那个有名的小胡子军火商的老婆也一直找她买包呢，店长做她导购都不要。”

“害，她有可能晚上就是个工具哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

“看她那病娇的样子，估计那里还不太行呢哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

‘😠😠😠😡😡😡‘

如此无理的更衣室谈话Wanda不是第一次听到了，每次心里都委屈的不行。但隐忍的性格让她不会反击任何人。照常把自己西装的防尘罩拉链拉上后，悄悄的离开了。

——

晚上的团建活动简直就是鸿门宴。小心眼的同事们轮着来敬酒。各式各样的烈酒shot堆到Wanda面前。表面上恭喜Wanda的优秀业绩，实际只是想看她醉酒出尽洋相。

——

酒吧厕所内

“马西莫夫的酒量也太差了吧哈哈哈哈。”

“她真的弱，这才几杯啊。”

“她就是个小朋友，各方面都是“小朋友”的那种。”

“等会再来一轮shot？”

“当然，让她喝！”

——

客厅的时钟指向数字12，Wanda跌跌撞撞的打开房门。半眯着眼睛卸完妆，吊着一口仙气洗完了澡。

站在镜子前擦干身体，不知为何，小Wanda突然精神起来。

‘我那里才不是小朋友！😡😡😡‘

酒精的怂恿下Wanda打开相机，对着镜子拍了好几张高清自拍。满意的看着照片里自己 翘 起的 一部分，傻傻的笑了笑。

躺在床上冷静了一会，Wanda在临睡前在ins发了几张自己的业绩表和一张团建的照片。按下发送的下一秒便倒头就睡。

然而Wanda没有发现，自己手滑多选了一张照片。

——

凌晨一点，Natasha在睡前点开手机随意的刷一刷社交媒体。点开Wanda的快拍，内心毫无波澜的看完前几张照片。

‘ What the ....？’

下一刻，女人挑高了两边的眉毛，又眯了眯眼睛，嘴角浮现了一丝神秘又不怀好意的微笑。

Natasha掀开被子，下楼直接开了一瓶起泡酒，带着这杯淡金色的液体回到卧室。女人已经好久没有在睡前接触酒精了，但今天貌似是个破例的好时机。

——

Wanda一早被Carol的电话吵醒，迷迷糊糊的打开手机。

“姐妹，你也太刚了吧！”

？？？

“什么乱七八糟的？？”

“你ins上的迪克照啊！”

？？？！？？？😨😨😨

不详的预感涌上心头，Wanda点开了自己的快拍。

“啊———————！”

Carol此刻觉得自己的耳膜需要修复手术。

“WTFWTFWTF！🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯”

光速删除了那张照片，但是几十条评论的提醒深深刻在Wanda的脑海里。

“我完了呜呜呜😭😭😭”

Wanda一下在电话前哭了出声，羞耻感冲向大脑，感觉自己当场被宣布了社交性死亡。

“嘿...Wanda....你别....”

“太丢脸了呜呜呜😭😭😭”

“不！Wanda，你不丢脸！！！金针菇才丢脸呢！”

“你别说了...😭”

“Nat看到照片会不会觉得我是变态啊…😰”

“老实说姐妹，我觉得她应该不会😂”

——

和Wanda绝望的早晨相比，Natasha显得格外体面又滋润。

Wanda呆滞地站在平底锅前看着烧焦培根的同时，Natasha在家中正坐在餐桌前翘着二郎腿看报纸，边上还放着一杯香浓的意式咖啡。

烤过的吐司带着一股麦香，焦脆的表面抹上无糖海盐花生酱和草莓果酱。花生果酱三明治搭配微苦的咖啡，Natasha的美好早晨就此打开。

嚼着三明治的同时，女人忍不住再次打开相册，两只手指放大了照片，昨晚的微笑再次浮现。

Wanda刚刚洗完澡的皮肤呈淡淡的粉色。大腿结实，但不会有太强的肌肉感。翘的那里干干净净，比身体还要再粉一些。女人在心里默默给她的小朋友打了一个高分。

吃完早餐的Natasha哼着歌开车前往公司。女人的助理注意到她上司今天好像和往常不太一样，尖头高跟鞋在桌下一翘一翘，平时常皱的眉也平了。

——

“Honey，今天你不在店里吗？”

Natasha在车上用蓝牙耳机拨通了Wanda的电话。

“我...今天请假了..🥺”

“怎么了？”

“我...我....”

Wanda缩在洗衣机前，默默的看着衣物在滚筒内一圈圈的转着，完全不知道怎么回话。

“你看到那张照片了吗？🥺”

.......

“我..我不是故意的…🥺🥺🥺”

“Wanda，这不是你的错好吗？而且互联网的记忆短到超乎你的想象。”

Natasha停下车后走进Wanda的住宅楼。

“可我....”

“我需要你开下门honey.”

“It's Okey honey，I’m here.”

见到Natasha的那一刻，Wanda再次忍不住哭了，但这次她有了一个温暖的抱抱。

——

“You good？”

“Hell Yeah.”

Natasha满意的靠在Wanda肩头，但大脑还有些意犹未尽。

Wanda的脸颊蹭了蹭女人有些凌乱的红发，淡淡的香味让她安心不少。

“Nat，你口渴吗？”

“有点，你冰箱里有橙汁吗？”

“我去帮你拿。☺️”

Wanda下床后随意披了一件毛巾。

“Wanda，其实我觉得这不是什么坏事。”

女人起身后，被子从锁骨处落下。Wanda的眼神一时不知道该放在哪里。

“At least, you have my attention.😉”

“😳😳😳”


End file.
